Murder, Lies, Love, and a Tragic Ending
by Camm77
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Sweeney Todd. It picks up on the night of Sweeney's revenge just before Toby realizes what has really been happening. It continues on much like the film, but towards the middle/end things change quite significantly.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any character involved in this story, however this story reflects my opinions on what should have happened towards the end of the story.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, hopefully it isn't too shabby. I have been in love with the story of Sweeney Todd ever since I first saw the movie on New Year's Eve of '07. I've also seen the stage version, but this story is portraying the characters from the movie because I feel they are more like what Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett would have been like had the story been true. I have been thinking about this story for some time. I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

Night descended upon the coble stones of Fleet Street, tonight was the night that Sweeney would get his revenge. Sweeney was busy brooding in his room as usual, Mrs. Lovett was below doing her best to continue on a conversation with Toby. Today was the day that Turpin would finally stop by for a shave. Tensions were at record highs between the barber and the baker. Nellie wouldn't quit worrying about having the boy around while the murder took place, not that it had ever stopped Sweeney before.

Mr. Todd sighed as he peered out his window in the upper story of the building, planning exactly how he wanted to murder the Judge. Time was passing and his much awaited revenge _will _come into play now…regardless of anything.

Downstairs Mrs. Lovett stood behind the counter pounding away at the last of the dough, "Tomorrow's Sunday… gott'a be ready for the crowds, eh love?" she looked up at Toby wiping her forehead.

The boy quickly finished his bite and set his pie on the table in front of him. "Yes mum, always need t'be ready…" He peered at the ceiling, "For whatever 'appens up there." There was a grim undertone to the way he said it that paralyzed Nellie Lovett.

"Wot d'you mean?" She did her best to play dumb.

"Nothin' mum. I've just been thinkin' is all." There was a brief silence. "Thinkin' about Mr.Todd... and all his _deeds._"

Mrs.Lovett knew this moment would come, but tonight was the worst night that the boy could've put the pieces together.

Sweeney paced anxiously up in his room, caressing his razors. "Soon you'll drip precious… _rubies" _He smiled at the glistening blade and ran it carefully along the leather strip, watching the leather perfect his razor, his only thing left to care for.

"Mista' T!" Mrs. Lovett came bustling up the stairs, her tone was that of fear. The door flew open Mrs. Lovett slammed it behind her. "Oh, Mista' T! It's the boy… he's caught on. I got 'im locked in the bake house!" she was out of breath, gasping, looking flustered.

Sweeney was frozen. "What did you say now? The boy's found out about our _business_?" His eyes narrowed he glared at Mrs. Lovett. "I 'ope you didn't have anything to do with him figuring all this out…" After giving Nellie a brief look of disgust, he grabbed his razor and began his way down the stairs.

"Wait, Mr.T you're not goin' to…" she lowered her voice to a fierce, angry whisper as they hurried down the wooden steps. "You can't _kill _'im! 'Ave you lost your marbles?"

He just glared back at her, "Don't worry about the boy."

They turned to enter the shop and there stood Beadle Bamford. Nellie and Sweeney froze, exchanging nervous glances. "Hello sir." Sweeney began. Within moments, Sweeney was escorting the Beadle to his death. There was a moment of deathly stillness, Mrs.Lovett waiting at the bottom of the stair. A moment later Sweeney was hurrying down the stairs with his bloodied razor still in hand. Drops of blood dripping to the ground. Silently the two hurried to the bakeroom.

"Open the bloody door!" Sweeney barked.

Mrs.Lovett stared, "I'm goin' fast as I can, thank you very much." She rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. "Toby!" She called. "Where are you love?"

"TOBY!" Sweeney yelled.

After searching, Sweeney looked at Mrs.Lovett anxiously. "Keep looking, my pet. I've got to go back upstairs... Turpin will be here soon." He turned toward the door. Just before shutting the door to the bakehouse he called "_Stay here_."

The stairs creaked beneath Sweeney as he hurried up the stairs. He paused. Someone was upstairs. His anger flared.

"Beadle? Where are you hiding??" He heard someone call.

He burst open the door, unfolding his razor as he did.

"Who are _you..._"

The woman inside was the deranged beggar Mrs.Lovett despised. She was rambling on about smoke and the devil's wife.

"Out!" Sweeney ordered. "Get out!" He growled again.

"Don't I know you...mista?" She turned her face just enough for Sweeney to catch a glimpse of her face, her hair was a dirty golden color- like Lucy's- Sweeney thought.

"Mr. Todd!?" Judge Turpin was coming up the stair.

Sweeney looked to the door, then to the woman. "I haven't got time!!" Sweeney yelled with frustration. He whipped his razor across the woman's throat, the blood poured down her dress. Sweeney pushed the lever effortlessly, the woman disappeared down the chute, the floor falling out from beneath her.

The door bell rang as the door burst open.

"Mr.Todd?" The Judge inquired.

Sweeney smiled, his eyes beaming.

* * *

The judge sat comfortably in the chair, comforted by Sweeney's well-woven web of lies. To his knowledge, Sweeney had hissed, Johanna was safe and away from harm. Little did either of the men know, she was hiding nervously in the trunk just beside the door.

Turpin sighed with relief. "How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit!"

Sweeney unfolded his razor and retorted, "With fellow tastes... _In **women **at least._" He waited for a reaction.

"What was that?"

Sweeney smiled grimly, his eyebrows no longer squinting. His heart filling with joy. He chuckled. "The years no doubt have changed me, sir. But I s'pose the face of a barber, of a _prisoner in the dark_, is not particularly memorable!" By now the razor was held high above Sweeney's head, he was ready to slice through the judge's slimy facade and let his skin release the precious red warmth from within.

Turpin's face showed astonishment. "Benjamin Barker?"

"BENJAMIN BARKER!!" Sweeney yelled, swinging the razor. Blood spurted instantly from Turpin's neck, splattering Sweeney's clothing and face with warm, salty blood. He smiled, keeping it up, enjoying the fountains of blood. He stabbed Turpin twice more, blood still pouring. Sweeney stood, moving to face his last victim, blood dripping from his face. He lifted the razor one last time. With a heartfelt swing, the razor gashed Turpin's neck open, releasing one final release of blood. Sweeney hit the pedal, and Turpin slid down the chute.

Sweeney pressed the side of the razor onto his cheek, "Rest now, my **friend**." He smiled as the lid to the trunk opened.

He looked up in anger, and quickly pulled the boy whom had been hiding into the chair, ready to kill.

There was a scream, interrupting him prior to the murder of the boy.

He warned the boy of his fate if he didn't forget what he had witnessed, and ran down to the bakehouse.

"What is it love?" Sweeney said, his face contorting to the angry, brooding expression Nellie knew so well.

"Nothing love..." Mrs.Lovett was in a panic. "He was grabbin' on t'my dress is all..." She kept giving strange, anxious glances at the Beggar woman Sweeney had killed only minutes ago. "But he's finished now," she paused, "C'mon, gotta get them into the oven!" She did her best to sound cheery and like her usual self. But she picked up the woman's body first.

"Open the oven." Sweeney demanded, grabbing the woman's body from Nellie.

"No! Don't touch her!" Mrs.Lovett screamed.

"Open the bloody oven!" Sweeney's patience was now at a minimum.

Mrs.Lovett unwillingly opened the oven, casting light onto the woman's body. She closed her eyes as she turned to face Sweeney, her heart pounding.

Sweeney's face contorted. Tension filled the room, things were about to go terribly wrong.

"Lucy?" He asked the lifeless body. He pulled back her hair and his eyes widened. Instantly, he looked up at Mrs.Lovett. "You **_knew _**my Lucy lived?"

"No! It wasn't like that at all, love!"

"You lied to me..." Sweeney's eyes began to water just the slightest bit as he fell to his knees. He held Lucy's bloody body close, singing to her.

Mrs.Lovett rambled on about how she didn't mean to lie and how she loved him. Then all hell broke loose. "I lied 'cause I **_love you!_**" she cried.

At this Sweeney rose to his feet, his face painted with anger, emotion, and drying blood. Sweeney began to corner the baker, telling her how she had nothing to fear. "Mrs.Lovett your a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always..." He seized her and swung her into a mad waltz, he could hear the music playing in his mind; the oregon blaring, the orchestra playing madly. The organization of his life's symphony dropped. "And life is for the alive, my dear!" He screamed maniacally. How he hated this woman. It was enough hate to kill her. "So let's keep living it!"

Mrs.Lovett was crying by now. She was filled with guilt, and pain,and love; all at the same time. She knew Sweeney's plan to kill her. The longer she was spun around in this waltzing frenzy, the more she felt the heat of the oven. Sweeney was going to kill her. She knew it, but couldn't accept it. She wouldn't let herself be murdered by the man she loved.

She continued to helplessly ramble on about everything she felt, and then Sweeney made his move. She felt her body being lifted through the air. She screamed and did her best to free herself from Sweeney's grasp before it was too late. She managed to loosen herself from Sweeney's grip just short of the flames. Sweeney released her, but she leaned forward as he did. Her body fell forward, but her legs disappeared in the flames.

She screamed, instantly feeling the flames against her body. She pulled her legs out of the oven and managed to crawl away. Sweeney just stood there, his eyes still full of anger. He watched Mrs.Lovett use her arms as best as she could to pull herself to the wall opposite the oven. Once there, she pulled her dress up to asses her wounds. her shins were redand terribly blistered, but she was thankful for her quick thinking. Had she not fought back she would be in twice as much pain. Her eyes watered now that she realised the enormity of the situation. She lay helpless in a room with a man who wanted her dead. She held in the tears, she wouldn't let him see her weakness, no matter how terrible her pain.

"Mista T?" She said, her voice quavering.

He turned his head, eyes glowing.

"I..." she took a deep breath, knowing her next words could be her last. "I love you."

He looked on, with his face showing an intense mix of rage and disgust.

She looked down, not wanting to see his face. "I'm sorry for lying t'you..." The guilt was paining her, literally. She looked up to meet eyes with him, only to find him staring at the ground, motionless. "But for god-sakes, Mista T, would ya really wanted to see your Lucy like **_that_**?" At this he turned to meet eyes with her. Her tears now released, and poured down her checks and she sobbed.

His brown eyes gazed into hers, he knew the answer to her question, but wasn't going to tell. He couldn't stand all his emotions and let her see his anger and depression all at once. His eyes teared up and he cried angrily. At the same time, he took his razor in hand and to prevent himself from doing something he would regret, he began mercilessly stabbing the Judge's body over and over as tears fell from his eyes. "You bloody damn bastard!" he yelled. "You deserved to die, you shit! Rot in hell!"

Mrs.Lovett just stared, she was terribly taken aback. What she was witnessing was beyond disturbing. She covered her mouth, and she too began to cry. She was beginning to realise something was terribly wrong with the man she loved... and only she could fix it, yet she hadn't the slightest clue on how to go about it.

Sweeney slowed the rate of his stabbings. He realised that he needed to drop all feelings of hate towards Turpin... so he turned to Mrs.Lovett. His distance from sanity was growing every second now, his blood-lust was increasing.

Mrs.Lovett looked at Mr.Todd, wondering what he would do next.

Then there was a noise from the grate leading to the sewer... and out came poor little Tobias.

Everyone in the room froze, including the boy. "Mista T..." he began softly. "Don't you dare lay a 'and on Mrs.Lovett."

Sweeney's uncontrollable anger was sparked again. "What are you going to do about it, _boy. _Go on! Come'n stop me!" At this he worked his way over to Mrs.Lovett, gripping his razor like a knife.

"No, Mista T! You've done enough for one night! _Please! Don't hurt me, not again!_"

Sweeney froze, his razor lifted in a position ready to stab. "What d'you mean...again." He had no recollection of ever laying a hand on Mrs.Lovett

Tobias just looked on in terror, looking for a chance to become a saviour.

Mrs.Lovett lowered one of the straps on her dress revealing her bare shoulder spotted with a painful looking bruise. "You were drunk... ya thought you was back in prison, bludgered me with my own rollin' pin." She swallowed. Then she met eyes with him and lifted her dress revealing her badly burnt legs. Then she broke the silence, "And one time, you threatened t'kill me. Went on some rant 'bout how we all deserve death... put that bloody razor against my neck." She looked him in the eyes, seeing how upset he was getting with himself. "It's alright love, don' worry about it." She managed a genuine smile. She was just grateful to be able to be around the man she loved.

Sweeney fell to his knees, his razor clattered on the floor. "I'm sorry..." He looked at her, they were now eye level. She was still unable to stand with her legs being in the condition they were. "You shouldn't have to put up with all this mess." Sweeney's second epiphany struck him wile thining back on all he and Mrs.Lovett had gone through; this woman invited him in while they were practically strangers, then out of her love for him, agreed to aid him with his murderous intents. He looked her in the eyes solemnly. "I'm sorry Nellie..."

At this she looked at him oddly. She smiled and lowered her head.

"Something wrong, love?" Sweeney asked.

"No, no... you just neva' called me by my first name before." She looked at him, blushing with pleasure.

Sweeney admired how easy it was for her to ignore all the pain he knew she must be feeling. "Nellie..." Sweeney began as he leaned closer to her.

"Yes, love?" She asked, knowing he was about to confess his feelings for her. The same feeling's he has been burying all this time.

He looked at her, smiling warmly. Finally he was able to feel more than vengeance, anger, and blood-lust. He realized her really loved Mrs.Nellie Lovett. But suddenly her face contorted and she looked just above Sweeney's head.

"NO TOBY!!" Mrs.Lovett yelled. "Toby, dear! Please stop! Don't hurt Mista T now!"

Sweeney then felt the cold blade of his own razor against his neck. His eyes widened, he knew what was coming.

Tobias just glared at Mrs.Lovett, "**_Nothing _**_is gonna harm you!_" he said coldly, pulling the blade across Sweeney's throat.

* * *

Then, Sweeney felt a sharp pain in hit throat, and then an overwhelming warmth pouring from his neck. He grabbed his throat and tried to speak, but only choked on his own blood. His hands were coated in the bright red liquid.

"Sweeney! No, love. Don't die, please!" Mrs.Lovett hugged Sweeney close, making every effort to save him. She even took her own hand and covered his neck, but it was useless. In seconds Sweeney lay lifeless in Mrs.Lovett's arms. Mrs.Nellie Lovett was reduced to tears, knowing she and Mr.Todd had come so close to having a life together... now it was in ruins thanks to a little boy. Her heart dropped inside her.

She held him in her arms, holding him much like he had held Lucy. "By the sea Mista Todd ...that's the life... I covet!" She managed to mutter between sobs. Through her tears she looked up at Tobias. "Why did ya 'ave to go and...disobey me?" Suddenley her eyes showed some of the anger Sweeney's eyes had shown only moments before. Her heart grew loathsome of the boy and the hate shown throughout her.

"I had to protect ya mum." Toby replied meekly.

"Love," Mrs.Lovett began showing less emotion than she had in years. "No, you don't 'ave to protect me. You're just a child, you couldn't 'ave protected me even if you had tried!" Her eyes were furious. "You little..." She bit her tongue. "Get..out. NOW!" Her eyes were red.

Toby was taken aback. "Mum, I can't leave ya 'ere all alone!" His face showed depression and growing angst. He seemed to grow up very quickly in a matter of moments. "I **will not** leave you." was all he would say. His attitude went from childish protection, to mature power, strength and insanity.

"Tobias, dear... one of us will leave here soon." Her eyes grew serious as she held out her hand. Tobias understood and set the razor in her upturned hand. "And I'm not just talking about this room." She looked down and Sweeney's body still in her arms, then to the bloody razor. "Goodbye, love..." Was all Nellie said before she took the razor to her wrists, happy to leave the cruelness of London behind to be with her love. She embraced Sweeney, crying as the blood from her wrists flowed warmly down Sweeney's back.

That night, Mrs.Nellie Lovett died with her love, Mr.Sweeney Todd; for once there was peace at 186 Fleet Street.

* * *

Author's note: Whew! Finally finished! I didn't know how long it would end up being but I'm satisfied with the ending and style of it. I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write.


End file.
